El Tigre and the city of gold
by Storyteller54
Summary: Manny, Marcus and frida journey with Manny's Grandfather to find the lost city of gold


**Hello El Tigre Archive! This is the one and only Storyteller54! Coming at you with good news! I FINALLY! NOW! HAVE! Microsoft word on my computer! Right now I'm typing this from school, and I will be giving you all a celebration story! A Story that I have been planning to work on FOREVER! **

**EL Tigre – and the city of gold! **

**P.S I might not be able to finish this since I'm typing at school, so it might be chapters. **

"So this is how it's going to be Manny? You really want to go this far?" Marcus said as he glares straight into Manny's eyes.

"I won't lose it Marcus, I'll go as far as I need to get what I want" Manny said as he clichéd his fist and glared straight into Marcus eyes.

"Humph, so be it, but don't cry like a little baby when I beat you down"

"GUY"S DON"T DO IT! PLEASE!" Frida pleaded looking at them.

"Stay out of this frida! This is between me and him!" Manny said putting his hand in front of Frida.

"You ready for this Manny" Marcus said with smirk across his face.

"Bring it on playboy!" Manny said smirking back.

They then placed their hands on the controller of the rock em sock em robot toy's and mashed the buttons widely as the robots plastic fist hit each other over and over.

"HA TAKE THAT!" Manny shouted mashing the buttons with the blue robot.

"THAT"S ALL YOU GOT?!" Marcus shouted as mashed the buttons with red robot.

"THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" Frida said with her hand over her forehead acting like she was about to faint.

The blue robot hit the red in the face making the head of the red robot got up.

"NOOOO!" Marcus shouted as he fell to his knees putting his hands on the floor.

"HA! Victory!" Manny shouted shooting his arms in the air.

"uhhh…best 2 out of 3?" Marcus said looking up at Manny with one eye open.

"Nope! You know the deal buddy" Manny said looking at Marcus with a smirk on his face.

"A deals a deal man" Frida said crossing her arms.

"Crap…"

**Later on **

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Marcus said with a black helmet on his head looking at Manny and Frida hopping into the shopping cart as they were high on top of the volcano.

"Come on dude! a bets a bet!" Manny said looking at Marcus.

"This is what you tow do when you're bored?!" Marcus said looking down the long hill of the volcano.

"WHO BUILDS A CITY IN THE MIDDLE OF VOLCANO ANYWAY!" Marcus shouted rubbing his hair in frustration.

"Just get in already, or are you just too chicken?" Frida said as she made chicken noises mocking Marcus.

"No! I just care about my life line!" Marcus shouted at Frida.

"I always knew you didn't have any nerve" Manny said smirking at Marcus.

Marcus clinched his fist and his face turned red with anger. "FINE! Let's do this!" Marcus shouted as he hopped into the shopping cart.

"WHOOHOO! Let's go!" Manny said as he hopped the shopping cart towards the hill.

"3…2...1!" Frida shouted as the shopping car jetted down the hill of volcano at full speed. It knocked down cactus and his nearby rocks and started to rock back and forth.

"OH MY GOD!" Marcus shouted as he covered his eyes.

"THIS IS AWSOME!" Manny and firda shouted as the cart his rock that was stuck in dirt and lunched then all out the cart. They flew through have the town at full speed and crashed through the police station and made a hole in the prisoner's cell.

The prisoners looked at each other then made a run out the whole in the wall and ran away.

The three plopped the heads out the ruble and looked out the whole in the wall.

"Dude that was awesome!" Manny shouted laughed.

"YEAH! We have to do that again!" Frida said with a smile across her face.

"HA! To hell with that!" Marcus said as he hopped out the ruble and dusted off the dust off his clothes. "I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes, there was a goat involved for some reason…"

"RIVERA!" a deep and angry voice shouted from within the police station.

"Uh oh…" Manny said turning around.

Emiliano Glared at Manny as he pulled him out the ground and held him by his shirt, "look at the damages you caused! And you nearly got Frida killed!" he shouted as he let him go and Manny fell to the ground.

"Dad stop worrying! I'm fine" Frida said as he got out of rubble and dusted off her skirt.

"And not to mention this boy is more trouble then rivera!" Emiliano said as he glared at Marcus.

"Say what?!" Marcus shouted turning around batting his eyes at Emililano. "I haven't done anything at all so back off!"

"You tow! Clean up this mess! NOW!" Emiliano shouted.

Manny and Marcus sighed as they started cleaning up the rubble from the hole that was made.

**A few minutes later**

Manny and Marcus finally cleaned up the ruble and fixed the hole that was made.

"Nice job guys" Frida said coming out the police station drinking lemonade

"Ugh...felt like a prisoner here" Marcus complained

"Well edleast we finished" Manny said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Marcus looked around as he saw Manny's grandfather put his back against the wall and head across into an alleyway.

"Hey Manny, Was that your grandfather?" Marcus said pointing to the alleyway where he went into.

"Huh?" Marcus said looking at Manny. "Where?"

"He went into an alleyway, and it looked like he was carrying something"

"Let's go see what he's up too!" Frida suggested smiling.

"I don't know I shouldn't get into Granpapi's business an all" Manny said rubbing the back of his head. "Guys?" Manny looked around to see Frida and Marcus where already heading for the ally.

"GUY'S!" Manny shouted running towards them.

Puma loco slowly opened a piece of paper. "It's true…it was all true…" puma loco said as he grinned evilly and stared hard into the piece of paper.

"What was all true?" Frida asked looking at what puma loco had in his hand. Puma loco jumped and quickly turned around too Manny, Marcus and Frida looking at him.

"Uhhh! Uhh! Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all! I have no map that leads to a lost city that's build out of solid gold!" Puma loco said smiling innocently holding the map behind his back. "You can prove nothing…"

"SAY WHAT?!" the three of them said completely shocked.

Puma loco sighed and looked at them. "Yes, I might as well tell you all now" puma loco said as he showed the three of them the huge map.

"Whoa…" The three of them said amazed looking at the map.

"This, my three young children, is the map! To the city of gold!" puma loco said smiling widely.

"The city…of gold?" Marcus said looking at the map carefully. "Impossible…this couldn't really be a map that leads to a city of gold"

"Oh it is. Trust me; I went through absolute hell just to get it!"

"A city made of pure gold?! Awsome! We have to got their!" Frida said hopping up and down.

"YEAH! We would be filthy Rich!" Manny said smiling widely.

"man…floors made of gold…and and…oh my god!...WE HAVE TO GET THEIR!" Marcus said as his eyes sparkled.

"No way! I can't take you all!" puma loco turned around crossing his arms.

"WHY NOT?!" The three of them said.

"it's too dangerous, I can't risk harming you all, especially my grandson" Puma loco said turning his head to them and looking at them from behind.

"Is that just some excuse just to hog everything for yourself?" Marcus said squinting his eyes at puma loco.

"Maybe…"

"Come on grandpapi! You wouldn't hog all that beautiful gold for yourself and leave your grandson with nothing would you?" Manny said with puppy dog eyes.

Puma loco turned around and looked at them. "Ugh…fine! You all can come! But I get 90%" Puma loco said as he headed for home.

"WHAT!"

End of chapter 1

**Well their's Chapter 1! hope you guy's enjoyed of what's to come! i'll be working on Episode 12 of El Tigre the new adventures right after this. Well that's all! see you guy's later!**


End file.
